This invention relates to the production of gaseous energy from waste material.
A major and widely-used method of waste disposal is landfill. However, there are significant problems associated with landfill including the lack of available landfill sites, the pollution of groundwater and the uncontrolled generation of gas.
Incineration is an alternative method of waste disposal alleviating the problems of landfill by burning off most of the organic constituents of the waste to leave a solid ash residue for disposal of considerably reduced volume. However, the exhaust fumes resulting from incineration are a source of pollution, and are difficult to treat in order to meet current environmental standards.
The invention is also concerned with the conversion of the waste material into disposable ash.